<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Totally Crazy Space Adventures of Quake and Two People Out of Time by hereforthephilindafics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981213">The Totally Crazy Space Adventures of Quake and Two People Out of Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics'>hereforthephilindafics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Crack, Gen, and they are causing trouble, post -season 7, they are three idiots stuck in space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy, Kora, and Daniel are making too much noise across the Galaxy and people are starting to notice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skye | Daisy Johnson &amp; Kora, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Totally Crazy Space Adventures of Quake and Two People Out of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The idea for this fic came from a few funny posts on Tumblr. Please do not take it too seriously. This is not a character study or Daisy critique in any way. I just think it's funny that even in Space, Fury still has to deal with Coulson's team causing trouble.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You can’t tell me I’m not allowed to talk to the aliens and then get off the ship to make contact!” Kora said, stomping her right foot.</p><p>Daniel leaned his head against the jump seat, sighing.</p><p>“I can, because I am leading the mission and I’m your older sister,” Daisy said, placing her hands on her hips.</p><p>“I was born first!”</p><p>“I have been alive for longer!”</p><p>“Okay then, grandma!”</p><p>Daniel jumped up. “Okay, time out!”</p><p>Daisy turned to him with a smirk. “What? You feel offended cause’ she called me old?”</p><p>Daniel glared at her.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have come along if it meant I was going to be stuck on this ship and not do anything,” Kora said, crossing her arms on her chest.</p><p>The rest of the crew on Z3 went back to work. Daniel saw some money exchange hands. People were getting rich betting on which of the two sisters would cause the next argument. There wasn’t much to do in Space, and they offered all the entertainment. He turned to Daisy.</p><p>“She has a point, you know?”</p><p>Daisy’s jaw dropped. “I thought you were my boyfriend?”</p><p>Kora snickered.</p><p>Daniel rolled his eyes. “I thought you knew I do not take sides. Kora needs the experience.”</p><p>“Plus, some of these planets already know about Quake. You’re still wearing the same outfit you had on when you went looking for Fitz last year,” Kora said, waving her hand at the black suit with purple accents.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Daisy asked, raising her eyebrow.</p><p>Daniel looked at Kora and then back at Daisy. “Well, some of these planets hear your name and think trouble is coming. I’m sure there’s a reward on your head on at least one galaxy.”</p><p>“Or two,” Kora added.</p><p>Daniel glared at her.</p><p>Daisy closed her eyes and took a deep breath.</p><p>“What are you two trying to say?”</p><p>“That you suck at diplomacy.”</p><p>Daniel rubbed the back of his neck when Daisy turned to him. “I wouldn’t have said it that harshly but yeah.”</p><p>“So why am I in charge?”</p><p>“You’re a good field leader but you just—</p><p>“You quake anyone who annoys you!”</p><p>“Kora!” Daniel sighed.</p><p>Daisy’s mouth opened and then closed. “That funny looking dude tried to attack me!”</p><p>“After you told him you weren’t moving. We were probably parked illegally.”</p><p>“Yeah, didn’t you say most planets need a landing permit or something?” Daniel asked.</p><p>Daisy put her hands up. “I’m done. Let’s all forget about this, and about you two ganging up on me. No one is following us so let’s just move on and—</p><p>“Incoming!”</p><p>The ship’s alarms blasted, splashing the deck in red hues. Daniel went to check the radars while Daisy and Kora headed to the cockpit just as a ball of flame came to a sudden stop in front of them.</p><p>“Holy shi—</p><p>“What the hell is that?”</p><p>The burning flame dimmed after a few minutes, revealing a woman floating in Space, with no suit and no oxygen. She tilted her head to the right.</p><p>“Is that an alien?” Kora asked, looking at Daisy.</p><p>“Remind me to teach you not to call them all aliens,” Daisy said.</p><p>“Whatever, who is that?”</p><p>Daisy blinked, taking in the red and blue suit with accents of gold. “I think that’s Captain Marvel.”</p><p>“Who?” Kora and Daniel asked at the same time.</p><p>They all lurched forward when the ship jolted.</p><p>“Did she just…” Daisy went to look at the radar.</p><p>“She’s….she’s pulling us.”</p><p>Daniel blinked at the screen. “No, she is literally carrying us.”</p><p>“Full blaster power, now!” Daisy yelled.</p><p>“No! We barely have any fuel left,” Daniel said.</p><p>“Which is why we needed to play nice on that planet.”</p><p>Daisy rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Uhh….guys? I think we have bigger issues.”</p><p>They both turned to Kora. Z3 was being pushed toward a big ship, bigger than any chronicon ones they had seen so far.</p><p>“We are screwed.”</p><p>“Prepare for attack!”</p><p>Daniel sighed.</p><p>“This is what I’m talking about,” Kora said.</p><p>Daisy stopped as she rushed toward the ammunition. “What?”</p><p>“They can literally blast us to pieces in a second.”</p><p>“I can quake their ass.”</p><p>“Can’t quake the glow up lady, <em>Quake</em>.” Daniel accentuated her name in the way he knew Daisy hated.</p><p>“So what? We just give up and are taken captive?”</p><p>“Is this Captain Marvel a hostile?”</p><p>Daisy shrugged.</p><p>“I think it’s best we play it safe,” Daniel said.</p><p>“Zephyr Three, prepare to be boarded,” an artificial voice said over the coms.</p><p>“How did they override our encryption?” Daisy said, looking around.</p><p>“Stay here,” Daniel said to the rest of the crew. “If we do not return, broadcast the distress signal back to Earth.”</p><p>“Let’s go have some fun,” Kora said, clapping her hands in mock excitement.</p><p>Daisy rolled her eyes as she looked at Daniel. He shook his head. She walked first, he and Kora following. They jolted as the ship docked. The cargo ramp lowered automatically. Daisy raised her right hand, but Daniel reached out and lowered it.</p><p>“Play nice, <em>Quake</em>.”</p><p>Kora snorted.</p><p>They all jumped slightly when the woman who had been floating in front of their ship appeared at the bottom of the ramp.</p><p>“Are you a hostile?” Daisy asked.</p><p>She tiled her head to the right. “I should be asking you that, Quake. That planet you landed on is under my protection.”</p><p>“They attacked first.”</p><p>“Because they know your reputation.”</p><p>Kora looked at Daisy. “Told ya’!”</p><p>“Who are you anyway?” Daniel asked.</p><p>“My name is Carol Danvers.”</p><p>“And you like to just float through Space, Carol?” Kora asked.</p><p>She smirked. “Among other things.”</p><p>“Okay, what’s all the commotion on my ship?”</p><p>Nick Fury walked onto the hangar, black trench coat and eye patch, one eye glaring.</p><p>“Holy shit!” Daisy said.</p><p>“New girl? You’re still causing problems?” he asked, coming to a stop next to Danvers.</p><p>“Uhhh, it’s been like seven years, Sir. I’m not a newbie anymore, Sir.” Daisy swallowed.</p><p>Fury crossed his hands behind his back and raised his right eyebrow. “You’re still causing trouble, however.”</p><p>Kora snickered.</p><p>“And who are your friends?” Fury asked, looking at Kora and Daniel.</p><p>“We are on a mission,” Kora said. “We are her teammates.”</p><p>“Who sent you on this mission?” Danvers asked.</p><p>“The Director of Shield,” Daisy said.</p><p>Danvers turned her head to her left to look at Fury with her left eyebrow raised.</p><p>“I am sure as hell Alphonso Mackenzie did not plan on having his agents terrorizing planets,” Fury said. “Where the hell is Agent Coulson?”</p><p>“He’s, uhhh, taking a sabbatical, Sir,” Daniel said.</p><p>Fury snorted. “Sabbatical my ass. Get moving, I’m calling him right now. He and Agent May better come collect all three of you before you cause an intergalactic war.”</p><p>Danvers smiled as she looked at Daisy.</p><p>“You’ve worked with Melinda May?”</p><p>Daisy nodded. “She was my Supervising Officer.”</p><p>“She’s a great Ace pilot.”</p><p>“And she’s good at kicking people too,” Kora said.</p><p>“Let’s go!” Fury said, already a few steps away.</p><p>The three of them hurried after him while Captain Marvel watched them leave with a smirk.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>